Reunion
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: Jack and Claire had a moment on the island, but they parted ways for Charlie's sake. Now, 5 years later, can they rekindle what they had?


A little boy sat on his mother's trunk and figited in the stuffy clothes he was wearing.lineline

"Christopher!" Claire Littleton scolded her seven year old son. "Stop that!" She turned back to the mirror and pulled her hair up, letting the ringlets cascade down her back.lineline

"But _mum _!" Christopher whined. "I don't want to go to this dumb party! I don't even remember these people!"

"They all helped raise you, and are looking forward to seeing you." Claire shooed him off the trunk and patted his bottom. "Go wash your face.

Claire watched as her son tugged at his dress shirt before running to the bathroom. She couldn't believe it had been five years since their rescue! When they departed the island, they all vowed to gather every five years---tonight being their first reunion.

Claire and Charlie had stayed in LA together after the rescue. Life was great...until that night Charlie went out clubbing. Life went downhill in a matter of months. Charlie's addiction returned in full force. He got involved with the wrong kind of people, and before long, the three of them were running for their lives. If Charlie wanted to put himself in danger, that was fine. If he put her in danger, she could live with it, but putting Christopher in danger was something she would _not _ tolerate. They had parted three years earlier. It broke her heart to send him off the way she had. He came stumbling to the flat one night----the locks had been changed and his things were waiting outside the door. He left without a glance back. Just like Thomas.

Since their rescue, Claire had kept in contact with most of the survivors. She and Sayid had coffee every few months. She, Kate, and Sun went shopping a few times. Hell, she and Sawyer had even seen a movie together a few months back! All kept in contact with her in some form----calls, visits, letters.

All but him.

The last year on the island...things changed between her and Jack---taking a romantic twist. They met in secret---talking, stealing kisses. In public they shared knowing looks. He wanted her to agree to be with him---go home with him when they were rescued. She explained that she couldn't; the world wouldn't accept them. First off, she was an Aussie girl, which meant she was instantly after a green card. Secondly, he was a doctor, enough said. And finally, she was unwed with a son, which meant she was willing for anyone to step in as daddy. The cards were stacked against them---they could never be.

The day the rescue plane arrived was a wonderful, yet horrible, day for Claire. Wonderful because she and Christopher were now saved. But horrible because her time with Jack was abruptly halted. No more stolen kisses, secret meetings, or knowing looks. It was all over. Jack had cornered her that day----declared his love for her and all but begged her to come with him, be with him. There were hugs, kisses, words and tears. She quietly refused.

And that was the last she saw of him. She often wondered how things would have happened if she had stayed with him.

Claire shook the memories from her head as Christopher bounded back into the room. She gathered her purse and they left the flat, destined for the hotel where the reunion would be held. Her mind raced as the cab rolled along the slick streets. Would he be there? Would they speak? Could he have moved on and have a family by now?

Claire paused outside the hotel and gripped Christopher's hand, frozen in place. Now that she was here, she couldn't make herself move. She couldn't risk seeing him. She couldn't risk bringing up those feelings again. There were too many unanswered questions between them.

"I think you're supposed to go in, mama sita," a southern twang said in her ear.

Claire jumped slightly, turning and grinning at Sawyer and Kate. The three exchanged greetings and hugs. Kate pulled Claire aside while Sawyer and Christopher talked. "He's not coming," she reported quietly. "He said you made your choice years ago, and that he couldn't bear to see you tonight."

Claire nodded, a single tear straying down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly---she had caused this, now it was time to live with her choices. She took Christopher's hand, and the four went inside.

The next couple of hours whirled by as she got reacquainted with the people she had known so well years before. Michael and Sun were married upon returning to civilization. Walt was preparing for college---an art major. Sayid and Shannon were married, and she was expecting their second child. Sawyer and Kate...it was hard to put a label on them. The outlaws found comfort in one another. He strengthened her while she softened his edge. Hurley's bad luck had been broken. After the rescue, he wrote a piece of fiction based on the island escapades and was i>everywhere /i> . A success overnight. He finally seemed happy. Everyone asked about Charlie, nodding somberly as she wove the story of what happened. No one was surprised. They all gave special attention to Christopher. After all, the last time they saw him, he was squealing and running in the surf while she chased him.

They all paused and toasted Boone, Locke, and Jin...may they still rest in peace.

Claire turned from the conversation to give Christopher a plate of party food she had retrieved for him. Her heart stopped when the space beside her was vacant. "Christopher! Christopher!" she called frantically, pushing through the crowds of people. She was reaching the brink of hysteria.

"He's fine."

Her eyes briefly closed as the recognized the soft dialect. She turned slowly to see Jack and Christopher; Christopher was grinning, Jack's hands rest on his shoulders. "I saw him when he came in, mum! I tried to tell you, but you were talking."

Claire tore her eyes from Jack's. "You made mum's heart jump into her throat, Christopher James!"

Christopher looked at his feet and blushed. "I'm sorry, mum."

Claire sighed and gave him the plate of food, instructing him to sit with Walt as he ate. She watched as her little boy scuffed across the room and took a seat at the table. She inhaled deeply, as if gathering her strength, and turned back to Jack. "It's...been a long time."

"Too long," he replied quietly, retrieveing two glasses of champagne from a passing waitor. "Kate just told me about Charlie...I'm sorry to hear that."

Claire nodded slowly. "Thank you..." She glanced back to Christopher who was picking at his food and chattering with Walt. "He adores you still."

Jack smiled softly. "He's a good kid...I can't believe how he's grown."

Claire smiled and turned back to Jack, studying him---he hadn't changed a bit. Still the same Jack. "Did you go back to the hospital?"

He nodded, sipping at his drink. "I once told someone that when I returned home, things would be different. That I would be home more...I meant what _I _ said."

Claire cringed as he referred to their past. She glanced around nervously, noting the vacant dance floor. "Why is it that no one wants to be the first couple on the floor?"

Jack reached over and clasped his hand around hers around the glass. She gasped. "Dance with me."

Claire's eyes searched his---longing, caring, compassion, the same look she had seen in his eyes years before. "O...OK," she stuttered, flustered.

Jack eased the glass from her hand and set it, along with his, on a nearby table. He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The song was a slow one. Claire put at least a foot of space between them. Jack pulled her closer, his arm encircling her waist. "Like this," he whispered in her ear.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong 

Claire's heart pounded in her chest as they swayed together. She moved her hand, watching their fingers twine. She knew---now was their time. Her eyes looked up into his--they were soft and loving. The music continued, but the room faded, all she saw was him, nothing else. She recognized the song faintly. She kept her gaze locked with his as she whispered the next stanza.

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much _

Jack watched her lips moving, hearing her softly speak the lyrics. His soul sighed. He cupped her cheek with his hand. Claire smiled at him and cast her eyes downward. A tear rolled down her cheek and over his fingers. He pulled her close, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. She clung to him and nodded in reply. Nothing else---not their past, not this room, not the audience that watched them---mattered but them...and their future life together.

--Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk


End file.
